


【奖白】今夜的小猫听话了吗？

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 小破车一发完。奖左白右文学。猫尾play，放置play。第一次开车，新手司机，舞的不好的地方多多包涵。
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki, よなるき, 奖白
Kudos: 24





	【奖白】今夜的小猫听话了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车一发完。奖左白右文学。猫尾play，放置play。  
> 第一次开车，新手司机，舞的不好的地方多多包涵。

1.  
“以上、JO1でした！”话音刚落，白岩瑠姬就感到身后有只不安分的爪子摸上了自己的屁股。他紧张的看了一眼站在最边上的恋人，对方好像并没有在意，还在和身边的河野说着什么好笑的话题，惹得平时面对着摄像机一脸僵硬的鹤房都笑出了声。

还好还好，白岩舒了一口气，想了想，又趁着大家整理妆发的间隙，把刚才的罪魁祸首大平祥生拉到一边。

“祥生，虽然我让你在镜头前学着点营业，你倒也不必这么直白...”  
“啊，不好意思，但是ruki的屁股感觉很好摸的样子~嘿嘿，不用担心啦，fan的大家如果看到了应该还会蛮开心的吧...”

......比起fan的大家会不会开心，你还是帮我担心一下我家的那位会不会生气比较好啦！白岩有些心累的想。因为是团内恋爱的原因，自己那位年上的恋人并不想公开他们间的关系，虽然这样的确为他们减少了不少麻烦，但是现在，白岩却突然有一种莫名的无力感。大平这孩子，不把话和他说清楚他可是不会懂的呀。

最坏的预感在录制第三条视频的时候成了真。大家围坐在一起，一本正经地讨论着队长人选的话题。身边的大平看着摄像机扫了过来，又黏黏糊糊的对着自己开始撒娇式营业。......这下可真是糟糕了，白岩有些自暴自弃的想。果然，在轮到自己发言的时候，恋人那句和平时一样温柔的话语却让不自觉的让他心里一颤，“瑠姬要说话了，嘘。”啊，完了，他肯定看到了，看来今晚可别想好过了，白岩想。

2.

晚上的寝室里，白岩略带不安的拿出了手机。

在今天拍摄结束后，他本想去和恋人服个软，却碰了一个意料之中的软钉子。面对自己“恭喜你当选队长”这样的祝福，对方也只是简单地说了声谢谢，然后好像没有听见自己接下来那句“要不要一起吃晚饭”的邀约，转身和河野一起走出了拍摄棚。

......什么嘛。白岩有些心虚，自己的恋人虽然比他年长几岁，并且对自己的一些小小的坏习惯无条件包容，只是有一件事让白岩有些甜蜜的头疼，那就是对方对自己有些过于炽热的控制欲。在之前的比赛期间，每当他和别的练习生进行亲密的互动，当天晚上总是免不了在房事上被恋人“教训”一番。不过白岩本身也是容易没有安全感的类型，所以与其说是困扰，倒不如说有些默默享受恋人这种无时无刻都关注着自己的目光。

只是今天是恋人当选队长的日子，白岩也早就想着要给他留下最美好的记忆。要是因为今天自己和祥生的过于亲密的互动破坏了这份美好，好像又是亏欠了他。白岩想了想，打开了衣柜，翻出了之前被他红着脸藏进去的几件衣服，然后仿佛下定了什么决心一般走进了洗手间。

“奖君，今晚早点回来吧，我有礼物要给你。”白岩给恋人发了一条讯息，然后低头看了看自己身上的装束，有些羞耻的闭上了漂亮的眼睛。

3.  
与那城奖结束了晚上的训练，来到宿舍的门口，又回想起今天白岩摸向大平脖颈后面的那只手。明明知道自己对他的感情，恋人却总是像闲不住的风，总是在不经意间染上别人的气味。真讨厌啊，比起准备那些讨好自己的礼物，乖乖做一只听话的小猫待在自己身边才是更好。与那城的眼神暗了暗，心里带着几分郁结的打开了门。

眼前的“礼物”让与那城呆住了。白岩瑠姬跪坐在床上，栗色的头发上长出了两只毛茸茸的猫耳。尽管开着暖气，与那城开门时带进来的寒意还是让白岩轻轻颤了颤，脖间的铃铛也随着他的动作发出了清脆的声响。他清瘦的上身一丝未着，胸前的两粒粉红不知是因为冷，还是因为欲望，可爱的挺立着。跪坐着的下半身看不真切，只是隐隐约约能瞥见大腿根部毛绒绒的束袜套，以及被白色丝袜包裹起来的修长的双腿。半透明的紫色丁字裤那可怜的布料挑逗着与那城奖的视觉神经，引诱着他望向从恋人臀缝里“长出来”的松软尾巴。

只属于他的瑠姬小猫挂着羞涩的神情，望向他的眼神里除了湿润的欲念，又带着一丝吃定他的神气。看见自己的主人回来了，小猫轻巧的跳下床，用他的耳朵摩挲着与那城的脸，讨好的问道，“礼物，队长大人还满意吗？”

与那城拍了拍白岩的脸，并不说话，他一边关上门，一边脱下身上的外套。白岩有些不明所以，恋人的脸上并没有想象中的欣喜神情。有这么生气吗？他呆呆的站在床前，心里却忐忑起来，以往面对吃醋的与那城，只要自己服个软，对方一定会露出那种他最喜欢的宠溺又无可奈何的笑容，难道今天真的做的过分了.......?

手腕上突然的皮革触感让白岩又打了个寒颤。 “疼......”他没忍住轻呼出了声。

“疼就对了。”与那城一边说着，一边把皮带又在白岩的手腕上绕紧了些。“谁让瑠姬总是记不住教训。”他把被束缚着的白岩放到了床上，一只手毫不怜惜的刮过恋人胸前的挺立，一只手又往身后那细长的尾巴探去。果然，与那城摸索到了一个小小的开关，他轻轻一推，不出所料的听见了身下那人的呻吟。

“奖君...不要生气了...唔嗯...好不好...？”与那城依旧不说话，只是把尾巴的那截不停振动的前端又往白岩的小穴深处送了送。看着身下人逐渐染上迷离情欲的脸，与那城站起了身，对白岩说道，“饲主要去洗澡了，不听话的小猫就自己在这思过吧。”说完，他转身走进了浴室。

听着浴室传来的水声，白岩的脑海里一片空白，等一下，他就真的把自己这么放置在这了？后穴里那个折磨人的道具被恶趣味的开到了最大档，强烈的刺激让他快要叫出声来。他想要把那截尾巴拔出来，然而被束缚住的双手总是触碰不到交合的地方。白岩无意识的扭动身体，夹紧的双腿却又事与愿违的把尾巴推得更深。他张开嘴巴，大口的喘着气，更加甜腻的声音从喉咙里漏出来，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下颚流淌到了脖子上，在锁骨处留下了情色的水渍。

与那城奖从浴室里出来，看到的就是这样一幅画面。躺在床上的恋人难受地痉挛着身体，眼角是被欲望硬生生逼出来的生理泪水。他看到自己出来，好像溺水的猫一般望过来，“奖君...求求你了...别这样了...啊...我错了...嗯...以后再也...不会了...”

看着濒临极限的白岩，与那城的忍耐也快要到达极点，但是他依然不紧不慢的走到床边，用听不出情绪的声音问道，“那瑠姬说说，错在哪了？”

白岩快要崩溃了，“我...我不该...”他支离破碎的声音早已组不成句子。与那城却并不打算放过他，他捞起露在白岩身后的毛茸尾巴，貌似不经意的扫过白岩的皮肤和挺立的欲望。“嗯？你白天和大平君不是挺能说的吗？”

白岩再也忍不住了，后穴里一波强过一波的振动，和身上尾巴绒毛扫过的酥痒让他的全身都像着了火。他用尽全身力气跪起身，拿脸去蹭隔着浴袍的与那城奖的性器。见恋人有些松动的目光，白岩带着快要被情欲逼疯的哭腔喊，“我不该...啊...和别人那么亲密....我记住了...再也不会了...求求你了，奖，帮我松开，嗯，我好难受啊.......”

好像有点欺负的过头了，与那城抬手抹去了白岩的眼泪，他弯下身，抽出了白岩身后的那条尾巴，然后把恋人温柔地推到在床上，蜻蜓点水般的吻过白岩精巧的鼻尖和双唇。他抬起身下人的双腿，轻而易举的把自己的欲望挤入了恋人早已泥泞不堪的后穴。“啊...奖...好舒服...你动一动，动一动”，听着白岩甜腻的哀求，与那城怜惜的在他的额头落下一吻，然后扶着他的腰动作起来。他好像要把自己所有的爱意都灌注满白岩的身体，每次都用力顶到恋人体内的最深处。白岩的身体食髓知味，后穴绞住与那城的性器，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩起来，在白色丝袜的包裹下，看上去更像是猫爪上可爱的肉垫。

“啊....不行了...”白岩哭着叫了出来，在前端没有任何抚慰的情况下，竟然抽搐着到达了顶峰。高潮带来的后穴的收缩更加紧致的缠绕住与那城奖，他用力抽插了几下，拔出自己的蓬勃的欲望，将精液射在了恋人意识不清的漂亮的脸上。

简单的做完了清理，看着怀里精疲力尽的恋人，与那城又轻轻吻住了他的嘴角，“做个好梦吧，我的小猫。”

4.  
几天后的录音室里，成员们又聚在一起商量着该选择怎样的粉丝名。“下一封的来信，啊不是，是粉丝名，是JAM呢。”与那城读着手中的台本，却故意偏过头去，不去看应该解释这个名字的自己的恋人。

而那位和自己一起染了紫发的白岩瑠姬，却乖乖的对着自己软软举起了手，仿佛要征得什么许可一般，眼睛亮晶晶的问道，“这个，由我来说可以吗？“

“不是对着我，对着大家来说吧~”与那城的目光扫过面前萌萌的小猫爪，心情有些愉悦，不错，看来今天的小猫也有好好听话呢。


End file.
